The present technology relates to a receiving device, and particularly to a receiving device for receiving two broadcasts and a semiconductor integrated circuit.
Recently, a receiving module having both of a function of receiving terrestrial broadcasting and a function of receiving satellite broadcasting has been realized, and provided in a device capable of reproducing terrestrial broadcasting and satellite broadcasting (a television, a video recorder, a set-top box, or the like). This receiving module is for example realized by mounting an IC (Integrated Circuit) dedicated to processing for terrestrial broadcasting and an IC dedicated to processing for satellite broadcasting.
Incidentally, a tuner circuit device has been proposed which has a function of receiving terrestrial broadcasting and a function of receiving satellite broadcasting in one IC in order to decrease an IC mounting area, decrease the cost of peripheral parts, and reduce module size, for example (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 04-177921, for example).